Life's Not So Quiet Times
by Medie
Summary: Life with Anya is never boring...not really quiet either.


Title: Life's - Not So - Quiet Times  
Author: M  
Rating: PG13 (for non-explicit femmeslash)  
Pairing: Willow/Anya  
Characters: Willow and Anya  
Spoilers: None really  
Disclaimers: BTVS? not mine. Anya? Not Mine. Willow? Also Not mine. I'm just borrowing them and promise, they will be back with very big and very satisfied grins on their faces.  
Summary: Life with Anya is never boring...not really quiet either.  
Written for: waltzingalong  
  
thanks to angelsgracie for reading this over for me.  
  
"Life's - Not So - Quiet Times"  
by M.  
-  
The television is still on but Willow isn't watching it. If anything, it provides a nice comforting flicker of light in the darkened room. The scent of candles and incense hangs in the air but doesn't overpower. It is a comforting smell. Something they are both accustomed to. The sensory memories it always evokes are pleasant and the scents that lie under it are no less so. Sex is in the air around them and clings to their bodies, a faint musk.  
  
Their bodies are still damp from sweat and as it slowly evaporates, it chills them both so she reaches out for a caftan, throwing lightly over them both. The blanket settling over her form disturbs the sleeping Anya but she does not wake. A soft, sleepy mumble and she rolls closer, cuddling against her lover's form. Willow smiles, a slight upturn of her lips, and settles down as Anya's cheek rubs against the bare skin of her breast while one arm slides across her midsection and hugs into her. She isn't tired enough to sleep yet so she is content to lie awake and think sleepy thoughts. She'll eventually drift off but for now, she's happy enough with just lying still and enjoy the quiet time with Anya.  
  
Awake, Anya isn't really quiet a lot. She doesn't chatter non-stop like many would think, like Xander used to complain about, but she is not quiet either. Her very presence seems to bring with it a background noise. As if life itself has decided to surround her with sound. A soundtrack for her life. It isn't music or noise in the sense that most would identify but to Willow, it is undeniably present. It is sounds she does not hear with her ears but with her whole body, with that part of herself that touches the world of magic, and hear it she does. It has become a comforting presence. Anya brings the very essence of life into her world and Willow clings to that.  
  
She cannot imagine what it would be to not have Anya in her life. She cannot imagine it and she will not imagine it. No matter where her life takes her, she expects that Anya will always be by her side. There is a certainty to that which she does not try to analyze or understand. It is different from the impressions of her relationship with Tara. Different from the relationship she shared with Oz. She tries very hard not to compare her relationship with Anya to the relationships that she shared with either one. They were so very different and so very wonderful and hard and amazing in their own way and she won't taint it by comparing them. It wouldn't be fair to what she has with Anya either. Anya is not Tara or Oz. Anya is nothing like them. They were so very quiet, reserved and intense in their ways and yet so much more than that. She won't shoehorn them into a mold, no matter how similar they were or weren't. But, in any case, they did not have the same effect on her life that Anya does and while she misses them both, in different ways, so very much...she does not regret having Anya here. She does not regret loving her. She can't.  
  
Anya loves with everything she has and yet still has so much drive left to be in the world and a part of the world that it is almost exhausting. Willow has wondered if it isn't a drive to make up for those years spent as a vengeance demon but she has never asked. She doesn't wish to bring that into Anya's mind again. It isn't fair. Whatever the reason is, she doesn't care as long as Anya enjoys it. And enjoy it is what Anya seems to be doing so Willow is quite happy to enjoy it with her.  
  
Life with Anya is never ever boring. She's quite convinced it could never be boring. Even if they only did the most boring things that were possible and lived in the most boring places possible...life would never be boring. Not with Anya. There is just too much life in Anya for that. It seems as though she has tapped into some conduit to the essence of it and it flows freely through her. Laughter, love, anger, tears, no matter what they're experiencing at that moment...it is all so very vibrant and very alive that it is all too easy to get lost in life, to be consumed by it. It's intoxicating sometimes. To be so caught up in just the simple act of living. It is so very different from the times when everything was the next big danger. The next big threat. Whatever evil of the moment that Buffy was facing and, in turn, they were facing with her.  
  
Then it wasn't life they were caught up in. It was the desperate need to survive. It was all-consuming, the need to exist and to survive and to win. But that wasn't living. Not like this is living. Though they still face those times, now Willow has this to balance it out. A normal life where she gets to eat fruit loops in bed and fight over who gets to read the comics first. A life where they read the horoscopes in the tabloids and laugh over the silliness. They're not quite sure exactly what sign Anya is, they haven't really tried to find out, but it's fun trying to find the one that sounds like something she would end up with. Even funnier when the horoscope is silly enough to make one of them snort milk. That doesn't happen a lot but when it does...they giggle all the harder.  
  
Willow likes those mornings. She likes those a lot. She suspects the next morning will be one of those. But first, there is the night and Willow likes those too. She sighs lightly, a contented sigh, and gently combs her fingers through Anya's dishevelled hair. It's only fair to try and get rid of the tangles. she had put most of them there after all. She can still remember the passion-fogged state Anya's quite talented tongue had coaxed out of her, can still remember the feelings coursing through her body as her hands grasped blindly for something to anchor her. Something to keep her from flying right of her body the way she felt she'd been about to. There was always something about the way Anya touched her that made Willow's toes curl. Made her body tense up with the anticipation. She loves the exhilaration of that feeling. That expectation...  
  
She knows she does the same to Anya. She knows that even just a meaningful look can bring the most delicious sensations to her lover's mind. They both control and experience magic in their everyday and supernatural lives, their love life is no exception. Sex was, after all, a magical act in it's own right and when both lovers bring their own magic into the experience, it becomes something else entirely. Something otherworldly and impossibly intense...something uniquely Willow and Anya. It's a kind of wonderful that they keep to themselves around the others, only showing hints of it in the secret smiles, knowing looks and fleeting touches they share during the day. They make the others wonder, they know that...but they aren't especially concerned with what the others think about it. Only each other.  
  
Anya's hand is moving lazily on her skin, a purely unconscious gesture, but the action is lulling Willow into sleep and she can feel herself beginning to drift. She doesn't mind. The place between waking and sleep, the place where dreams are born, she loves that place. Anya waits in that place, their dreams merging so often like the rest of their lives together, and Willow smiles lazily.  
  
Nothing about her life with Anya is ever boring...not even their dreams and Willow isn't content with just lying there any longer. Now, now she wants to be asleep. Asleep with Anya. Just as she wants to wake up with Anya and start everything all over again in a new day.  
  
She lets her eyes close and feels herself let go of the waking world and drift off into her dreams....Life with Anya is never boring and neither are her dreams...time to embrace them both.  
  
Finis 


End file.
